


Newborn

by songofgallifrey



Category: Bernice Summerfield (Big Finish Audio), Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963), Gallifrey (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: Bernice Summerfield - Freeform, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 15:46:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3901894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/songofgallifrey/pseuds/songofgallifrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by Laurelhach dragon art on tumblr. Prompt: 'what if I poured Gallifrey OT4 Biodata' Dragon picture. So yeah, Gallifrey OT4 as parents for the first time. He had never imagined himself a father, never even counted it as part of his future nor did he ever dream he would be a good father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Newborn

 

Narvin stared at the newborn hatchling, unsure of what to make of their son on his first impression. His long neck craned down as the baby dragon let out it's first chirp. (Which Narvin thought was a failed attempt but he never said it out loud). He had never imagined himself a father, never even counted it as part of his future nor did he ever dream he would be a _good_ father. He tilted his head to the side slightly, looking at the young one in mild curiosity before drawing back.

“Look at him.” Romana smiled softly at their tiny dragon, and she gently nuzzled her golden head against the newborn. The newborn was more than happy to have one of it's mothers nuzzling him and he tried to chirp even louder, only for it to sound like a happy, strangled cry and nuzzled it's tiny head against Romana's as Romana helped the young one out of it's shell. Romana had been a Time-Lady of many things, the _Imperiatrix_. The Lady President, Destroyer of Worlds. But never had she been a mother until now and that was a title she was going to hold with pride.

The newborn dragon was beautiful. Each of them and put in their own biodata and created him through the looms and the result was exquisite. Something each of the parent was proud of. Even if the newborn hatched and turned out nothing like them-they would have loved it all the same. The newborn had inherited all of their looks, so it appeared. It had inherited Braxiatel's icy eyes, Narvin's black and white marking's and nose. It had inherited Romana's golden stripes and horns-it's four paws covered with a golden tip and it has inherited Leela's fluffy tail.

Braxiatel let out a fond chuckle at this, lowering his head down to greet his son. “We still need a name.” He reminded them for none of them have thought of a name for their son and the baby dragon turned his head to see him at the sound of his father's smooth, velvet like voice-his tiny eyes blinking rapidly as it got used to the light and he moved one tiny claw and curled his claws around the whiskers and gripped tightly onto Braxiatel's long whiskers and pulled.

Braxiatel pursed his lips, lifting his head up by the action and not very happy about having his long, delicate whiskers being pulled like this. But he was gentle and patient with his son, knowing his son was experiencing the life of the world around them slowly.

Leela merely laughed at the child's interaction with one of it's fathers and gently pried the young one away from Braxiatel's whiskers and laid down, letting the dragon suckle against it's mother. The newborn protested at first, letting out a small cry at being taken away from his whiskers before it settled with a satisfied purr as it began to feed.

Leela stretched her long neck, letting it rest on the ground as she sighed contently, feeding their newborn. “Braxiatel is right-we need to name our son.”

Narvin turned his head and arched an eyebrow pointedly at Brax. “We are _not_ naming him after you.” Braxiatel already had the Collection named after him. He certainly did not need another ego-boost and Narvin wasn't about to let their son be called Irving. One Irving was quite enough for him.

The other Time-Lord tutted. “I'm almost insulted. Are you suggesting we should name our son after  _you?”_

“Of course I wasn't suggesting to name our son after me!” Narvin snapped back, his nostrils flaring. It was only going to be a matter of time before Narvin and Braxiatel went back to their usual squabble. “How arrogant do you think I am?”

Braxiatel was about to retort a snide remark at him but Romana cut across them both, giving them a warning glare. “ _Boys_.” She reminded them in a scolding tone. “Now is not the time to fight, especially on our son's hatching day.”

Both of the Time-Lord's bowed their heads almost shamefully. “Apologises, Madame President.” Both of them muttered.

“I think our child should have a name of it's own.” Leela spoke up from her position, watching her child feed from her with a affectionate gaze. “He should have a good strong name. A warrior's name.” Leela had always wanted children. At first, she thought she would have children with Andred. But that never happened. She was beginning to worry about being to old to have them the longer she spent on Gallifrey but then she learnt that Time-Lord's reproduced by looms and although it was not a natural birth like they used to have back in her tribe-Leela would never have to worry about not having children where here, she could have as many as she wanted with _her_ Time-Lord's.

Narvin frowned. He didn't think his son would be a warrior, at least, not yet. He was barely a full dragon as he lay opposite them on his belly, studying his son as he considered what to name his son thoughtfully.

“I agree with Leela.” Romana proclaimed with a nod, curling up next to her as she watched their newborn baby. She couldn't take her eyes away from him and already her maternal instincts were strong and she wondered if Leela felt the same. “Although, perhaps not a warrior's name.”

“What about Aurik?” Narvin suggested, trying to be helpful.

Their son stopped shaking as though hearing his father's suggestion and burped, milk forming around it's mouth and Romana was quick to wipe it away with a cloth. “Hmm. Perhaps not. I was thinking of Eliyahu. Eli for short.”

“Eli...” Leela tested the name carefully before a wide smile crept on her face. Ignoring the last five letters at the end of it. “Eli. It is a good, strong name.”

Eli yawned, trying to chirp but failing miserably as though in agreement with his mother as he curled up into a small ball, wrapping it's small tail around himself.

“Eliyahu it is.” Braxiatel agreed with her, testing the name on the tip of his tongue carefully as though if he said it wrong, it may not suit his son at all. But it did. It suited him perfectly and Braxiatel raised his long neck, looking like the smug and proud father he was. Oh, he couldn't wait to boast about his son to Bernice. “Welcome to the family, Eliyahu.”

Narvin wouldn't go so far to say a certain name suited his son over any other but he knew, as Leela would say, in his instincts, Eliyahu was just right. He looked up at the others as he turned his gaze away from Eliyahu, Leela's face breaking out into a grin and Romana's a wide smile. Braxiatel lips twitched into a smile of his own.

“He is ours.” Leela announced despite the fact it didn't need to be. They all knew that the moment they put their biodata into the looms. “All ours.”

“He is.” Narvin agreed with her.

Romana nuzzled against Narvin, her tail resting against Braxiatel's flack. “You will make a good father Narvin.” Romana told him, having complete faith in him. She always did have faith in him but she would never tell him that. “You and Braxiatel.”

“Yes.” Narvin found himself agreeing with her, admitting it for the very first time. But this time, this was the first time he was able to believe that it was actually true.

 

 


End file.
